


Rotten Diamonds

by ReshiePitrouille



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i don't know how to tag, please help me, this is just me narating the turf war by adding weird lore to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiePitrouille/pseuds/ReshiePitrouille
Summary: A young man finds himself at the head of whole archipel, home of a newly created colony. Despite having no experiences beforehand, all hopes are layed on him to make the archipel the greatest place possible. But opinions on what the archipel should be differed among the Players and things started to not be what the young mayor expected.-------Based on the event of Hermitcraft Season VII's Turf War, with weird added lore and realisticly working world background
Kudos: 3





	Rotten Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Rotten Diamonds got a weird added lore, not quite like an AU but not canon either. In this setting, all seasons have existed in the same world over the course of several centuries. Because this world works like our real life world, and the Hermits as we know them are citizens of a bigger population, now living in a Season VII inspired part of this world; main characters among a shit ton of background people in a living city. Making a "realistic world background" to this fanfiction allows me to play more with older seasons and buildings' lore, as well as introducing more realistic mechanics. A lot of Minecraft characteristics are still present, but I wanted to make something believable outside the context of the game, without physical laws bending people capable of transporting, transforming and breaking metrics cubes of materials and reviving indefinitely.
> 
> (No, don't worry, there won't be any death in here)
> 
> In a way, you can consider time is "slower" here (builds won't be made overnight, and not by a single person).

Sparkles blew up above the bricks building, echoing with the shouting of the crowd piling in front of the stairs on the dusty alleyway. A big day for Hermit-Seven, officially celebrating its beginning. The archipel was far from being a proper city yet. Ruins from decades ago, wastes of old industries, sprinkled around the purplish plains among huge mushrooms and herds of crimson cows. A weird landscape to be in, but the only place where the colonie could settle. And it won’t stop the Players from celebrating the beginning of this new area of history. Soon, Hermit-Seven will be a great place, thanks to their very first ruler.

Hurried by the public, Scar can’t stop himself from smiling nervously, himself overwhelmed by the events. Only some days ago, he was only one of the youngest Players in the group of pioneers, who came to the archipel weeks prior to this day. And today, quicker than he could have noticed, he was put at the head of the archipel, with a brand new population laying their hopes on him.

The Players’ instinct. Everytime a new colony was formed, the mass intelligence of Players knew how to choose which one of them would be the ruler of the colony. And as far as Players can remember, every government formed this way worked perfectly fine. Scar trusted this instinct, but never expected he would be the chosen one. Before having to leave the place he used to live in, he only was a gardener. Surely there were other pioneers, older and more experienced than him, who could have fit this role better. But he won’t lie, it was an honor to be chosen by the other Players, nobody can complain about this kind of honor.

He thought back about the previous colony, the great and prestigious Hermit-Six, founded more than a century and a half ago. Never before a colony was as successful as this one, it was so sturdy and sound, nobody thought they would have to leave anytime soon. But the time of Hermit-Six finally came, out of nowhere, and survivors had to go live somewhere else. There was no way Scar would be able to be good enough to govern a similar colony. Barely formed, and Hermit-Seven would forever be in the shadows of the gorgeous Sixfinity.

This colony - _ his _ colony, may he already say that?- didn’t start in the best conditions. Mushroom fields offered significant advantages, but also a bunch of inconveniences. Ruins of ancient factories were a solid proof of how hard things can be here. Mycelium protected the place from monsters, but apart from tree sized fungi and parasite beefs, it was tought to settle in for any other creatures. A huge amount of work would be necessary to make this place more livable and enjoyable. 

Scar was losing himself in his thoughts, fearing he wouldn’t be good enough for everyone’s hopes. The public was still cheering him from the steps before the town hall, himself at the top of the stairs. He would have liked to sink a little more behind his purple suit and the bright blue scarf.

A small hit in his ribs took him out of his worrying thoughts. He turns his head to face a young mestizo man with dark hair and sparkling eyes, who was addressing him with a gentle smile. Bdubs was his best friend since pioneers’ arrival several weeks ago. An incredible artist with whom he instantly got along so well. Bdubs hasn't been able to paint since then, but his artistic side was apparent in everything he did. He imagined for a while already that Scar would be a great mayor and could easily be the chosen one amongst everyone else. Guess he wasn’t the only one to think that. Scar knew Bdubs would be a great Player to have by his side, he was such an optimistic person.

Still smiling, Bdubs gestured to him toward the huge blue mass sitting behind them taking most of the place available in the hall. A massive pile of large shining stalagmites, sprouting from the floor in large portions, going past the opening in the ceiling and its balconies. Diamonds, a strange sparkling metal, rare and tought, meltable into a multitude of different valuable items, and used as a currency since the dawn of time. Those spikes of ores were most of the diamonds mined from the archipel’s depth by the pioneers since weeks, making the wealth of the town hall, as well as the ruler’s throne. Cut in its center, with only a sky blue tapestry and dark oak wood as a seat, the throne was simple in its form, but the precious material was making all its glory.

Scar glanced at Bdubs, smiling nervously, and his friend answered him by nodding with excitement, grinning all the way, and prompting him to take his seat on the throne. The young mayor didn’t think he was the right person to obtain this power, and sitting on the diamonds would mean he fully accepted this takeover on the new colony. But the crowd was waitting, did he really have a choice ?

And so he went forward,taking a few steps backward before turning his back to the Players, and hesitantly seated on the throne. Light from outside went through the ores in odd ways, casting blue reflections on the purple fabric of his suit, like the rest of the room not reached by direct light, filled with shiny waves of blue. The crowd cheered him once again, some coming closer to the entrance to see him, and Scar recognised some of the first pioneers he saw a few times during these last few weeks. Some of them called on him atop of the noises for a speech. And a glance at Bdubs confirmed that he needed to make one.

Scar gulped, he didn’t plan this at all. His sight drifted away from the players and to the horizon, looking at the few ruins and makeshift camps. Having so many people blindly trusting him out of nowhere and for no reason scared him. How could he be good enough for everyone and do what was right ? But he wasn’t the first one in history who happened to be in this situation, it was how every new colony worked for centuries. and until now, nobody had failed such a task. If Players of Hermit-Seven trusted him, that meant he was the right one for this role.

His smile became a little more honest as he was trying to reassure himself. After a moment, he cleared his throat and began to speak, the public slowly falling silent to listen to him.

“hm… Hello everyone. I’m the new Mayor. I… I’m gonna make the,… the archipel really great looking… OK, I have nothing more to say, you scare me, all staring at me…” He spoke his last sentence lower than the rest, and he sank a little more into his suit and the seat. Everyone applauded, and some Players laughed because of his clumsiness, without really mocking him, though. It was normal their new ruler acted so nervous. It was the first time in more than a century that a new colony emerged and a ruler was elected by the Players’ instinct, a lot of them would have reacted in the same way.

Scar sighted and began to laugh nervously as well. Everything would be alright. He wouldn’t be alone for this, he would find other Players to help him in this monstrous task that was ruling over a new colony. He already had Bdubs by his side. The young mayor called his friend and prompted him to sit on a slightly smaller cut at the base of the shining pile. A rightful place that a friend like him deserved, which the other man took with enthusiasm.

Everything would go well, and he was going to make the best he could to turn this archipel into the best place possible for his new people. Now matter how it would be worth compared to Sixfinity, Hermit-Seven was going to be  _ their  _ home.

_ How bad could it be then ? _

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, this was first written in french, then translated for publication. I hope you won't mind my bad english, and please do not hesitate to tell me what's wrong !  
> I decided to publish the first part as soon as i finished it, a last minute choice that would maybe help me get motivation, but I can't promise anything about schedules ^^'


End file.
